Sierra
by English.Marvel
Summary: Family fluff in the base after a surprise for Skye.
1. Chapter 1

.

She pounded her hands on the door they brought her in yelling as loud as she could, until they finally came to pay her attention. The child took a few steps back as two men entered the small dark room she was being held in until she hit the wall behind her. As one of the men held her against the wall, the other pulled out a syringe.

"Now you'll shut your damn mouth" He spoke as he pushed the contents into her arm.

Everything blackened as she slid down the wall. As she came to, she realised she wasn't in the dark dingy room, reluctantly peeked around the room. It looked like a hospital ward, but she was the only one there. People in lab coats chatted away around computers as they analysed something. She wondered how long she had been unconscious and quickly turned her head towards the sound to the left. She found a girl, older than her, wearing all black with short hair.

"It's ok, your fine" she said as she held her hand out and rested it on her arm, in an effort to calm her down. She could feel her chest heaving now as the mystery woman comforted her. Seeing she was calming, she spoke again.

"You're at a SHIELD facility, we rescued you about 6 hours ago and brought you here. We didn't find any injuries, so your fine and we're just finding out what they gave you in the syringe" She sighed as she pulled an iPad off her lap. "We also ran your blood to see if we could find your parents in the system, but we came up with something I didn't expect"

The woman had stopped talking and handed her the iPad. The young girl gave a quizzical look for her to continue.

"You're my half-sister"


	2. Chapter 2

.

"What's your name?"

"Skye" she held out her hand.

"Sierra" she shook back. "What else did you find?"

"You're about 11, you grew in St. Agnes, like I did" she smiled slightly, "and the name they gave you was Mary Grace Wills. The name they gave was Mary Sue Poots, so I think you win"

"I hate it there, I'm glad I finally have someone who understands that place and I'm 11 next month" Sierra looked at her new found sibling and smiled, "When can I leave?"

"We want to keep you on the base until we know why the hy..bad guys had you, it shouldn't be too long till you're out of this bed, just waiting on Simmons" Skye gestured towards a woman in the crowded lab staring at a computer, smiling and discussing something with the man besides her. Within a second, the woman moved from the computer and swiftly walked towards them.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" all Sierra did was shrug "Well, all we found was some sedatives, nothing too major, just some minor cuts and bruises so I'm going to say you are fine enough to get up."

"Thanks Jemma" Skye smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Wonderful to meet you…"Simmons halted.

"Sierra"

"Sierra, I cannot believe how amazing this is! I mean the incredible odds alone are phenomenal!"

"Jemma!" A man appeared in the doorway. "Maybe we should leave them to it"

"Thanks Fitz" Skye nodded and helped Sierra out of the bed. Guiding her out of the lab, she held her hand lead her slowly through the base Skye had come to call home. Some rooms, Sierra could easily name, the breakout room, where a kitchen and couches resided and possibly the garage, where mechanical whirr's seeped out. Finally after reaching the top of stairs, they gently entered an office.

"Hey Coulson, this is Sierra"

"Hello Sierra, Welcome to SHIELD" He held in close, sensing her nervousness, "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok" she replied silently. Skye smiled beside her.

"Well, I have to admit, it was a bit of a surprise finding out your relation to Skye" he smiled at the siblings, "we have a bunk next to her set up for you, and I have an agent shopping for some clothes for you, from what Skye told me about the orphanage, it doesn't sound like you'd have anything left there" He watched them both shake their heads. "I have also asked Agent May to give you basic self-defence training, when you're ready and I have a few people in mind for your tutor, as I don't want you going back to school"

"Ok" that was all they got, Skye understood, the system always meant you would move or have to get used to new ways quickly.

"Where is May?" Skye asked out of the blue, "I thought she would be here"

"Should be arriving in the next few hours, why don't you get her settled in and show her around before we dive head first into life on the base"

Skye nodded to her friend and lead her sister through the base to her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I supposed to do?" Skye was asking this to herself more than Agent May behind her.

"You be there for her" Skye jumped, not expecting an answer. "We group around her, have dinners, team nights, Christmas, pancakes, anything to ease her into this"

They were watching the young girl sleep from the doorway, seeing her innocence and watching over her like guards.

"When did you get back?" Skye turned to her SO and smiled "I was expecting you hours ago"

"Coulson decided he needed a couple of pizzas from Chicago to reward everyone in this time of hardship"

"What hardship?! We ran out of chocolate and chips! Someone could probably go get some more!" She saw May laughing at the thought of angry agents after their comfort food. "We should get a cook or something to make sure the cupboards are properly stocked."

"It was Phil who finished the last bags and didn't put the order in for more!" May revealed.

"He didn't!" Skye gasped, "Not the director of the agency!"

"Told you he was getting out of shape! You should get to bed, it's late and we have training in the morning" May smiled and left her standing outside the room of her sister.

Skye stood for a second, unsure of leaving the doorway and going next to her own room, thinking of herself and being ridiculous. Abruptly turning on the spot, she made her way next door and went to bed. This didn't last long, as she grabbed her pillow and a blanket she ended up back in her sister's room, listening to sounds of quiet whimpers coming from the bed.

"Sierra, it's ok, you're ok" Skye hushed and comforted her. As she calmed down, Skye slowly moved away from the bed.

"Don't leave" obliging, Skye climbed into the bed, calming future dreams that taunted her sister.

…

As May made her way into the break room the next morning, she made a cup of tea and looked around it was just after 8, Skye was not there. She hadn't shown up to training either. Maybe she was in the director's office working on something. Grabbing a coffee for Coulson, she made her way upstairs.

"Phil, you in there?"

"Yeah May" she entered the office and looked around.

"You seen Skye this morning?" he gave her a quizzical look "She wasn't in training or in the break room"

"You check her bunk?" he asked lightly with a smile, all he got was a glare in return. "Let's take a walk" He got and May handed him the coffee, "Thanks"

They casually strolled around the base, checking all the nooks and crannies that Skye was known to hide in and ended back at Skye's bunk. Coulson made the point of stopping at the door next to where May was standing.

"Why you standing there?" May asked as she made her way next to her friend.

"You forgot something! Skye has a sister now. You think she'd leave her alone on her first night here?!" May felt stupid now she thought about it and smiled at Phil.

"How could I forget? She stood out here for nearly half the night when I found her last night"

"I don't think anyone will now, we have a 10 yr old living on the base and I'm wondering who is best to sign the official papers" May glanced at him, "I don't think Skye can, she erased herself from every database imaginable. I think I'll ask her later" He was about to depart when the door opened.

"Morning" May started as the child emerged.

"Hi, who are you?" Skye coming out behind her.

"That's Melinda May and Phil Coulson" Skye filled in, "They're like my parents" a smiled played on her lips, expecting a backlash from one of them, but receiving none. "You need anything and can't find me, you find them, ok?"

"I knew we'd end up with kids one day May!" He laughed at her expression as she left them alone.

"Thanks for eating all the goodies by the way" Skye gave him a pointed look "Let's get breakfast Sierra" the sisters made their way towards the kitchen as Coulson ran after May

"May you tattle tale!" was all they heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _This and futures chapters will not be based around any set episodes, mainly season two and on wards, Simmons doesn't leave, Fitz is fine!_

It had been a since Sierra had started living on the base and as things began to settle down for her and her new family. Everyone around the base started to recognise her, and her them. Making her way through the base to the break room, she found what she had decided to call The Team. From the stories she had heard, Simmons, Fitz, May, Coulson and her sister had made a great team, hence her name choice.

"Hi" She waved and took a seat at the table with the rest.

"Hey Sierra, how was your day? More exploring the base" Fitz jumped in.

"I found an empty room, with just a chair but not much really." She looked at them around the table, they were all chilling out and relaxing. She hadn't seen them like this since she got here.

"Sierra, how would you like to go back to school?" Coulson started

"You said I shouldn't because of the bad guys"

"We're talking about getting you a private tutor for you on the base" May continued.

"Which will be us!" Simmons finished, "Fitz and I have researched the American schooling system and have compiled the best subjects and created lesson plans" She seemed really excited.

"Skye said you really like science, that's why she's excited, it's basically science and maths" Fitz filled in. Sierra seemed excited.

"I figured this would happen at some point" Skye leaned down and pulled out a box "I guess we haven't had a team night in a while and everyone else has disappeared for the evening"

Monopoly.

A groan from May filled the room.

"I'll team up with Sierra, maybe she can help me win this time" She looked at the youngster sat next to her.

~1 hour later~

"Coulson, if you don't pay me I will use my right as an agent to throw you in jail with May and Sierra" Skye spoke.

"Why are we still in prison May!" sierra queried.

"Fitz, I told you never go for the orange, that's my colour!" Fitz smiled at his partner.

~30 minutes after that~

"Give it up Simmons, your bankrupt" Coulson said.

"Fine, I'm going to team up with Fitz then" She smiled and inched closer to him.

"If you go bankrupt, I'll allow you to be my personal bank teller" Skye spoke to Coulson. May and Sierra seemed to have given up at this point and were enjoying the banter of the others.

"See what you have to put up with now!" May exclaimed to the youngster.

"Should we leave them to it" sierra replied

"No, it might get better" May countered. The turned their head back to the group banter and bicker.

"I can't believe you just did that Fitz!"

"I can't help how the dice land Jemma!"

Those two seemed to be losing their edge, although they talked like this in the lab all the time.

It had been almost three hours since the game started and it seemed to be nearly ending, Fitz and Simmons with the majority of the bank in their hands, Coulson and Skye starting to sulk. With just two properties left in their hands, it seemed like they should just call the game. Tiny houses spread across the board and lay strewn across the floor. Colourful paper money scattered both on and under the table. Both evidence of disagreements. May had retired for the night and Sierra sat carefully watching the others silently discuss their future moves. Each person absorbed in what was happening at the table.

"Fine" Coulson started, "We call" and threw the final two cards onto the board. "You two get yet another Monopoly trophy, for the third time, well done on your victory"

Skye got up and grabbed Sierra, "Well done guys, bedtime Sierra" They left the room. Coulson got up and followed.

"We should do this more often Fitz, I can't believe that board game routine still works it's been nearly 10 years since we started" Simmons spoke and she too got up.

"Yep, the old argue then team up whilst secretly working together trick, works every time" Fitz commented as they made their way to the doorway, passing Mack.

"What the hell happened in here?!" He questioned loudly whilst looking at the mess surrounding the table.

Fitz turned around "Fun happened"


End file.
